


Ice Cream and Back Rubs

by my_frerard__romance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Rikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_frerard__romance/pseuds/my_frerard__romance
Summary: Mikey cant sleep. Ray wants to help.
Relationships: Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Ice Cream and Back Rubs

Mikey listened to Rays loud snoring, while he rubbed his tummy, feeling the thumps of his daughter kicking against his stomach. Ray was really the only one who could stop their daughter, who they had decided to name Rowan, from kicking. Ray was asleep, and Mikey hated disturbing him, so he decided to cater to his cravings and walked downstairs. 

He grabbed out a tub of chocolate ice cream and startef shovelling spoonfuls into his mouth. This only made the baby kick harder, but Mikey didn't mind; as long as the baby was healthy, he didn't care.

"C'mon Rowan...calm down." He groaned. 

Before he knew it, the whole tub of ice cream was gone. He threw the empty tub in the trash, and rinsed and dried off the spoon he was using. He sleepily stumbled back upstairs to the bedroom, where Ray was still fast asleep. 

Everything hurt. His back, his feet, his head pounded from lack of sleep and the constant morning sickness that should've passed weeks ago. He began to cry, he sat on the bed and weeped, trying his hardest not to wake Ray. 

"Mikey, whats wrong..?" 

Ray had a keen sense of hearing, even when sleeping. He knew instantly when something was wrong. 

"C'mon Mikey, talk to me." 

"I can't sleep, at all...Everything is hurting." 

"Okay, lie down, on your side." 

Mikey lay back into the bed, burying the side of his face into the soft, squishy pillow. Ray began to massage the knots in Mikeys back. Mikey melted under Rays touch, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. 

Mikey slipped his hand under Mikeys pyjama shirt, his hand crept over to Mikeys large baby bump. He could feel the baby moving against Mikeys tight skin; no wonder Mikey was in so much pain and discomfort. 

"Turn onto your back. I'll use both hands." 

Mikey let out a loud groan and flopped onto his back, covering his eyes with his hands. Ray gently swept a lock of Mikeys hair out of his eyes, and gently removed his glasses from his face.

"You're so beautiful Mikey. You're stunning."

Rays fingers sprawled out on Mikeys belly, feeling the constant moving and kicking. Ray had never realised how active the baby was, and he now knew why Mikey was so restless all the time. 

"That feel good?" Ray asked.

"Mhm.."

Ray reached over to the bedside table next to Mikey, and found the bottle of lotion amongst other things like painkillers and heartburn medication. He rubbed some into the palms of his hands to warm it up, and then applied it against Mikeys stretched skin. He leaned down and kissed against the red and purple stretch marks on Mikeys body. 

"Don't do that." Mikey mumbled.

"Do what?"

"Don't look at my stretchmarks. They're so ugly."

"They're beautiful, everything on you is beautiful. I love your stretch marks." 

Mikey let out another loud groan. Ray got back to work with smothering Mikeys belly with lotion, to help the stretching. Mikey was only very small and scrawny before he got pregnant, then all of a sudden gained a bunch of weight. He had never been so ashamed and embarrassed of his body in his life, even counting his awkward teen years. 

"Mikey?" 

"Hm?"

"You're gorgeous. I love you no matter what you look like."

"You're gorgeous, Mr Toro." 

"Toro-Way, actually." 

Ray pressed a gentle kiss against the now lotion covered skin of Mikeys baby bump, "Hi baby! I know you wanna practice being a soccer player right now, but you need to let mama rest once in a while. He's exhausted. Will you just dial it down for tonight and let your poor mommy sleep?" 

Mikey was drifting off, with the soothing rubs of Rays muscular hands, and now the baby started to calm down. His eyes were drooping, barely staying open as he tried to keep himself awake. 

"You actually got her to calm down..." Mikey yawned. 

"Yeah, im pretty great." 

"Mm. You said it.." 

"Honey, go to sleep. Shes finally asleep now, so you should get some rest too." 

Ray grabbed the hem of Mikeys shirt and pulled it back down over his baby bump, covered Mikey up with the blanket and wrapped his arm and leg over him. They both sighed together, closing their eyes and beginning to drift off. 

Mikey began to imagine himself as a mom; hair dishevelled, stinky diapers and a little baby bundled up safely in his arms. As many cons as there were to having a baby, he also thought about having a mini Ray. Ray would teach her guitar, they'd go to theme parks as a family, Mikey and Ray would get to watch their daughter grow into a beautiful girl, she'd get married and have a family of her own...it sounded so amazing. 

Ray also imagined it too; a tiny baby babbling and cooing at him, he'd be very protective of her, but he wouldn't stop her from getting into relationships as she grew older. He was going to be the best dad he could be, and the best husband to Mikey. 

Mikey was almost completely asleep. He was starting to snore, his chest was moving up and down as he slowly breathed in and out. Ray smiled happily to himself. He was a husband, he had married the most wonderful person in the world, and he was a soon to be father. He was going to the best damn father ever.

"I love you Mikey.." He whispered gently into Mikeys ear.

"Love you too.."


End file.
